Parlsona
|image = Parlsona.png |image 2 = |available = Level 8 |island(s) = Plant, Mirror Plant |beds required = 1 |element(s) = |element1 = |element2 = |element3 = |element4 =Legendary |element5 = |element6 = |element7 = |element8 = |element9 = |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = 8 hours |enhanced time = 6 hours |likes = |buying price relics = 100 |selling price coin = 1,000,000 |placement xp = 500,000 |rare version = |regular version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description The Parlsona is a Monster added in the Version 2.0.4 update, and is one of the three Werdos currently in the game, the others being Tawkerr and Maggpi. The Parlsona is a pastel yellow humanoid-like monster. It has long, skinny, deer-like legs, each with baby blue spots. Its feet have hooves, one being blue and the other being magenta. Its arms are also long, each drooping blue, magenta, and pastel yellow colored feathers from its forearms. The Parlsona's fingernails alternate between blue and magenta, like its hooves. Its hair is white, with the bottom strands being colored with pastel blue and pink. Its head has two orange and brown horns protruding from it. The Parlsona's eyes are a cream-white color, with blue and orange pupils, long eyelashes, and a brown outlining, which resembles eye liner. Song Like the Tawkerr and Maggpi, the Parlsona sings about the plants on Plant Island. Verse One "Every monster knows... how the plants grow! And every monster cares!" "And they know how they shape and they feed them! And they keep them alive! Let's watch plants grow! Let's watch plants grow! Chorus Everything here is alive! Everything here is alive! Verse Two "A note becomes a chord, becomes a phrase, becomes... a melody!" "And a note... becomes... a monster!" Chorus (x2) Verse Three "You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! And then it splits, and makes a twin!" "Then, there were more. Look, across the landscape, and you'll find: it's just a bunch of plants!" Earning rate and max income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Name Origin Parlsona's name refers to the French verb "parler", "to speak", and its conjugated forms such as "je parle" (I speak) , "tu parles" (you speak), and "il / elle / on parle" (he / she / one speaks). It also refers to "sona", which comes from several languages' words meaning "sound". also it could be person, persona, or any combination of these. Notes * It is one of the three Monsters that can be only purchased with Relics, the others being Tawkerr and Maggpi. * Like the Rare Wubbox, the Parlsona, Tawkerr and Maggpi may be released on other Islands in future updates. * Parlsona's third verse is identical to Tawkerr's second verse on Plant Island. * It's one of the few monsters known to speak some sort of English or other language. Category:Werdos Category:Monsters Category:Glowbes Category:Plant Island Category:Talking Monsters Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases